


A Strange Deal Indeed

by CastielWinchester



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Logan, Angels, Being Casted Out, Blood, Death, Demon deal, Demons, Fallen!Logan, Gaydar, Gore, M/M, No actual characters from Supernatural, Patton and Roman Sanders Brothers, Temporary Character Death, The Family Business, Uuuuuummmmm, as far as I know at least, breaking the laws, demon!virgil, human!logan, hunting things, saving people, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester/pseuds/CastielWinchester
Summary: Roman and Patton Sanders are brothers in the hunting world. They are close friends with a fallen angel, Logan. One day, they're on a hunt that goes haywire and things don't quite go their way. Logan loses his grace, and Patton is killed. Roman is far too deep in grief. So, to get his brother back, Roman goes the extra mile. He makes a deal.orSanders Sides AU that takes place in the Supernatural universe. When Roman loses his brother he makes a rather strange demon deal. Shenanigans will ensue after the first chapter of angst.(You don't have to watch both shows to understand it, just to let you know.)





	A Strange Deal Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll write more for this in the future, I just don't know when I'll get to it. I wanted to go ahead and put this put there because personally I love were this is gonna go. 
> 
> And hey you! Listen to those warning, okay? Major character death is just for Pat. He's coming back. But there's still violence and blood and stuff in here, it's Supernatural. 
> 
> (For those of you who've read my other works, after making this fic I realized that the stuff I've managed to publish, when they have ships, have constantly been Logicality and Prinxiety. These just happen to be my favorite ships, but I promise that I'm writing for other ships.)

“Patton? Patton! No no no no! It’s okay, just stay with me. It’s not even that bad, it’s not even that bad. Logan!”

“No… Patton…”

“Logan!”

“I… I can’t, Roman. My grace is gone…”

“No no no no no. Okay, Patton, it’s okay. We’ll uh… we’ll take you home and get you patched up. It’s not even that bad. I’m gonna take care of you. Because that’s my job isn’t it? Take care of my pain in the ass little brother. Patton? C’mon. Pat?”

“PAT!”

======

_24 hours earlier._

“-weird huh?” Patton Sanders asked his brother, Roman, as they looked through news articles online.

“Well, weird is kinda the job description, Pat,” Roman smiled a cheeky grin. “So, should we give Lo a call and head over there?” Roman asked, taking in the last bit of his burger.

“Yeah, I guess so. Where is he anyway?” Patton asked as he packed up his laptop into his old kitten themed messenger bag. This line of work was always hard on the soul and mind. Just those bits of Patton’s innocent mindset made Roman smile a little. Through it all, Patton still managed to be one of the happiest people he’s ever met.

“Um… I actually don’t know. Doing angel stuff I guess,” Roman said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked on Logan’s contact. As he listened to the phone ring, he watched his little brother gather up their things. After a bit, his phone went to voicemail. He heard the familiar voice of their dear dense angel friend, Logan.

 _“I don’t understand. Why- why do I need to state my name?”_ came the confused voice after likely trying to set up a voicemail, when the robotic lady in the phone told him to say his name. He has yet to change the voicemail. Roman let out a sigh.

“He’s not answering his phone,” he called out to Patton, who came back and after finishing putting their few bags back into the car.

“Well, why don’t you try praying to him?” Patton suggested innocently. In response, Roman let out a very dramatic and rather loud groan of annoyance. “Oh c’mon, it’s not the end of the world. Besides, what if he lost his phone, or it died or something, and that’s the only way to get ahold of him? You need to get used to praying.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnne,” Roman dragged out the word until he was out of breath. He closed his eyes, because that’s what you’re supposed to do, right? “Logan, you listening? You uh, you weren’t answering your phone, and we’re trying to call you here-”

“Hello Roman.”

“ODIN’S EYEPATCH!” Roman screamed. He didn’t even finish when he opened his eyes and saw Logan’s face directly in front of his. That’s when he jumped back and screamed. “Dude, we’ve talked about this. Personal space?”

“My apologies Ro-” Logan started, but was interrupted by Patton running up and hugging Logan. Patton was, to be frank, far shorter than Logan, so when he hugged Logan, his face was buried in Logan’s chest and arms wrapped around his torso. Logan was caught off guard for a moment, before remembering that Patton did this just about every time he came back, and hugged him back, a bit stiffer than Patton. It still didn’t stifle the blush that crept over his face any less.

“Hey, Lo, why weren’t you answering your phone?” Patton voice was muffled slightly as he asked.

“My what?” Logan asked with a slight tilt of his head as he looked down at Patton, who had removed his face from Logan’s chest and looked up at him.

“Your phone- Jesus Christ, Lo. Let’s just get on with it, I’ll deal with that later,” Roman sighed. “We’ve got a case, you coming?”

“I suppose, yes.”

The drive through the next couple of states was a long and nice one. There were a few bouts of banter that passed between the three, Roman at the wheel, Patton riding shotgun, and Logan getting tossed into the backseat. But, they mostly passed the time without a word spoken, just listening to music, ranging from the classics, like from Metallica to Soundgarden, to newer things, like musicals and Disney soundtracks.

Roman enjoyed this time. Driving his precious baby, listening to his music, and being around his family. His family may be small, and it may be broken, it that didn’t make it any less amazing.

But, of course, it hadn’t always been this way.

======

Roman was about ten, and Patton about six when it happened.

Their parents had become friends with someone who recently moved into town. His name was Thomas. He was a young fellow compared to their parents, about twenty-five or so at the time. He was a strange character, that was for sure, but the brothers’ parents loved him like family. After around six months or so, Thomas was acting… stranger than usual. Their parents had gotten worried for him. Roman and Patton were still too young to really understand why, just that Thomas was off, and their parents didn’t know how to help.

One day, Thomas came over, and the boys ran downstairs to see him. They really missed him, he had disappeared for a bit, and they were excited to see him. But when they got down there, their father’s face was full of anger, and it was directed towards Thomas. Their mother ushered them back upstairs to their room, where they were told to stay as she left. They couldn’t help but be curious, and snuck out and stayed near the stairs and out of sight as they listened. There were quieted voices, harsh tones being hushed. Soon, the voices suddenly rose, and they heard their father yell at Thomas to get out before he called the cops. After Thomas left, sorrow pouring off of him and waving towards the boys, they heard their parents console each other as tears fell down their faces.

After that, the boys were told they wouldn’t be seeing Thomas for a while, if ever at all.

About a week later, in the middle of the night, Roman woke to noises downstairs. He couldn’t pinpoint what they were, and he decided to try and peak. He didn’t want to wake his little brother, or alert whoever was downstairs, so he was sure to be quiet. He snuck to the top of the stairs, but before he could see anything downstairs – and most importantly, he wasn’t in the line of sight for anyone downstairs – he heard his mother scream, before it was quickly muffled by something. Roman’s adrenaline shot through the roof, and he went straight back to the bedroom. His parents always told him, in any case of emergency, he should take care of Patton first thing. Roman wasn’t sure what was happening, but it was bad.

By now, Patton was awake, rubbing his eyes tiredly, asking what was happening. Roman got Patton’s glasses for him and took his hand as he got out of his bed. Roman did the only thing he could; he took Patton to the closet and hid him there. He pulled a pile of clothes and blankets over Patton, and told him to stay quiet, and to not leave his hiding place no matter what he heard. Roman didn’t dare be in there with Patton, no matter how bad he wanted to comfort his little brother. There wasn’t room for them to both hid completely, and he couldn’t let Patton get hurt. Instead, he hid under his bed.

He heard the room door burst open, light filling the room. A voice said something about the lights. Little did the know, the electricity had stopped working on the second story for a few days. The lines had been cut just right during a storm to do just that. So, whoever was here, they wouldn’t be able to see well. At least that gave Patton more of a chance. The closet was hidden in the corner of the room, so if the lights weren’t on, you could barely tell the door was there. Patton was safe.

Roman, on the other hand…

His heartbeat grew louder as heavy footsteps approached his bedside. He heard two pairs, from what he could tell, but he only saw one pair, right in front of his face, next to his bed. Suddenly, huge strong hands wrap around each of his ankles, and pull him out from under the bed. He screamed and clawed at the floor, but to no avail. The man who grab him scooped him up, and held him with one arm, while another went over his mouth. They didn’t even think to search for Patton. Roman and Patton shared a bed, so as far as the intruders knew, it was just Roman.

They took him downstairs, and he saw his father on the ground, blood pooling underneath. He didn’t move. Roman watched for a moment as they passed, wide-eyed. He watched for his chest to move for a breath, or the twitch of a muscle like when Patton falls asleep before him. Nothing. Roman’s vision swan.

Why wouldn’t his father get up?

He was brought in the living room, where a third man stood, holding his mother. One arm wrapped around her waist, and the other holding a knife to her throat. Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes widened when she saw Roman, more tears spilling and her lips quivering. Before anything else happened, the front door burst open. Thomas ran into the room, and froze when he saw the scene in front of him. Thomas tried to negotiate, but to no avail. Things were a blur to Roman, and after a bit, he had to squeeze his eyes shut when the man slit his mother’s throat in front of him and Thomas. Tears streamed down Roman’s face, but he barely registered anything.

He barely felt being dropped to the ground. He didn’t notice Thomas take down the three men. He didn’t see the black smoke come from the three men. He barely felt Thomas scoop him up, trying to sooth him through tears as he went upstairs. He barely zoned back in when Thomas went for the closet. Roman didn’t seem to understand that it was Thomas, and it was okay. He screeched and scrambled in Thomas’s grasp. He yelled for Thomas not to go in, to leave it alone. Thomas tried to calm him down, but it didn’t work. But, Roman could barely do anything against Thomas. He was a grown man, and, quite frankly, a well-built one. Roman was barely ten years old.

Thomas managed to get the door open, and found Patton, who was shaking violently from crying. It frightened him more to see Roman struggling, but a but less now, alright being tired out. Thomas tried his best to assure that it was okay, though he was crying to. They all knew it wasn’t okay, but Thomas knew that it would get worse if they stayed. He picked up Patton in his other arm, both of the boys now fighting sleep with tears streaming down there soft cheeks.

Thomas carried them out of the house, and to his car. It would be an hour before anyone got out here, so he had time to get out before getting the blame. He settled the two boys in the backseat. Roman scrambled over to Patton’s side, Patton curling into Roman, asking what’s happening tiredly. Roman whispered reassurances.

Thomas got into the driver’s seat, pulling away from the home. The boys’ parents were gone now, and Thomas blamed himself. He should have tried harder to help and convince them. He should have saved them. Now it was his responsibility to take care of these boys. He wouldn’t dare let them go into the foster home like he had to. He looked back at them with his car mirror, fast asleep in each other’s arms.

======

After that, Thomas was the one who raised them. He tried to keep his job away from the boys, but they found out. They became hunters too.

But, things changed like they tend to do. The brothers don’t live with Thomas anymore, though Thomas is still out there working. They come into contact now and then, but their life is often to busy to be able to.

So for a while, it was just Roman and Patton. But, as time goes by, they come across more things most hunters have never before. After the discovery of angels actually existing in the hunter realm, things changed for all hunters. During one trip, Patton was kidnapped by as bait. Roman knew it was a trap, but headed over there anyway, because it was his brother. Roman got there barely in the nick of time to get Patton, but they were still trapped. But that’s when Logan appeared. He was a fallen angel, and he killed all the demons.

Roman was less trusting of Logan than Patton at first, but over time they started to see more and more of him. He couldn’t go back to heaven. He was stuck on earth, and he took a liking to the brothers. They eventually warmed up to him, though. (Roman more reluctant that Patton.)

And now, it was like this. Two brothers and a fallen angel on the longest cross-country road trip you could think of, hunting monsters and saving people. And Roman was more than content with the present.

If only Roman knew what was to come.

======

_10 hours earlier_

They had done the usual routine. Go around town, ask questions, make a game plan, such and such. They weren’t entirely sure what the thing was, as per usual. They did have an idea, that it was likely a demon case. They had a pretty good lead as well. They already knew what to do, they just had to get ready.

_30 minutes earlier_

There should have been five demons. That’s all they knew to be ready for, five demons.

There were twenty.

They had been set up.

They had managed to kill off about five. Ironic, as that was previously the goal, five demons. The stakes were a bit higher now, all things considered. And you, the reader, may be thinking “Well, it should be a good while easier with an angel on your shoulder,” and that should be the case. Only, Patton and Roman were surrounded by ten of the demons currently. Five demons are going after Logan, and when he wasn’t looking… One came behind him – and this demon apparently had gotten ahold of an angel blade, which is not a good thing for a demon to have – and slit his neck just right, causing his grace to spill out. Logan had blasted three of the five, and the second demon he hadn’t killed that was in front of him pulled out a small bottle and captured the grace.

Logan fell to the ground out of pure fatigue and shock as he looked back up at the two demons who smiled down at him triumphantly. They had planned all of it. Logan held a hand to his neck to stop the bit of bleeding momentarily. He stole a glance over to his two human companions, who had somehow miraculously managed to kill off five more. Once he looked back up, the demon was leaning closer to him now, knife still in hand.

“You know, an angel without his grace is the perfect plaything.”

Meanwhile, Patton and Roman were trying to hold off the remaining demons. It was a lot harder than it looked, okay? But they were actually managing. They were going to make it, like they always did, because they’re Sanders. Just two demons let on their part. They heard a muffled scream come from Logan, and they were momentarily distracted. The looked over to see Logan being held bac by one demon, tears streaming down his face as he tried to keep quiet. He kept trying to ignore the pain so his friends wouldn’t know and wouldn’t have to come to his aid before they could even take care of themselves. The demon slowly sliced bits of Logan with his blade, taunting Logan all the while.

“Logan!” Patton screamed, and ran over as fast as he could’ forgetting the demon behind him. The demon grabbed Patton around the waist and made him drop his blade, pulling him back. He had his arms pinned now, and Patton tried to wiggle out of the demon’s grip.

“Patton!” Roman screamed. He whipped around fast enough you’d assume he’d get whiplash and stabbed the demon before trying to get his brother free. The demon held a knife up to Patton’s throat.

“Take another step and I’ll slit his throat,” the demon hissed. Roman froze in his place. He glanced at Logan, who was now in a similar position, only covered in his own blood. The one demon who wasn’t holding anyone walked over to Patton.

“Don’t you dare hurt him,” Roman said. “You let them both go now.”

“Or what?” the demon remarked “You’ll cry?” the demon came up to Patton, and tugged at the collar of his shirt until a certain tattoo was present. The anti-possession tattoo, to be exact. The tattoo that made sure to keep those nasty demons from getting all up in you. Patton’s eyes widened as the demon pulled out his knife. He ignored Roman and Logan’s pleads.

Oh, the screams that spilled from Patton’s mouth as the demon sliced into his soft skin. He sliced off the skin that had the tattoo, as if it was just a chuck of deli ham. Blood streamed from the slice, and the demon smiled. He nodded to the demon who was holding Patton. The demon holding Patton smoked out of his meatsuit, and into Patton. Logan and Roman screamed at them, but it did nothing. Patton was possessed.

“I just want dear little Patton to know what it is like to carve his own brother up,” the demon smiled. The demon in Patton started towards Roman, who backed up as he did so.

“Patton? Patton you’re still in there, you need to wake up,” Roman said. The demon flung Roman against the wall, pinning Roman there as he slowly picked up a forgotten blade of the ground. “Patton, please wake up, please.”

The demon held the angel blade up to Roman, ready to end Roman’s life. But, Patton is far stronger than you think. He took over his body temporarily. You could tell instantly it was him, his face pouring love and giving and apologetic look. Roman was confused for a spilt moment, before he watched his own brother stab himself through and through. It was like of slow-motion action, as the blade went through his vital organs and came out the other end. He watched as underneath Patton’s skin it light up a static orange as the demon in him died. Patton looked up at Roman once before falling to the ground.

“Welp, that’s all I needed. Not the route I was planning, but hey,” the demon who held Logan’s grace snapped his fingers and disappeared. The other demon, who was holding Logan, let go and pushed him to the ground.

“Maybe next time,” the demon winked at Logan before disappearing as well.

Roman fell to the ground next to Patton, and Logan came over as fast as he could with the injuries he sustained. Roman pulled the limp Patton into a sitting position.

“Patton? Patton! No no no no! It’s okay, just stay with me. It’s not even that bad, it’s not even that bad,” Roman shook his brother slightly as he cried. “Logan!”

“No… Patton…” Logan was in shock, just staring.

“Logan!” Roman cried again. Logan finally looked up, knowing what Roman wanted from him.

“I… I can’t, Roman. My grace is gone…” Logan said slowly.

“No no no no no. Okay, Patton, it’s okay. We’ll uh… we’ll take you home and get you patched up. It’s not even that bad. I’m gonna take care of you. Because that’s my job isn’t it? Take care of my pain in the ass little brother. Patton? C’mon. Pat?” tears streamed down Roman’s face as he shook his completely limp brother. His eyes didn’t open. He pulled the boy into his arms.

“PAT!”

======

Logan was out on a food run, and had been trying to get Roman to eat, and getting himself used to eating food. He was human now too. Roman hadn’t eaten since Patton died. Roman looked down at his dead brother in the bed. He couldn’t take it anymore. Logan said that he needs to either give Patton a hunters funeral, or at least bury him. There was no bringing him back.

But maybe there was one way.

Logan didn’t know how to drive yet, so he walked to the store. Roman got into his car and sped off fast, emotions he couldn’t place fueling him.

He got to the crossroads, and pulled out his box that he was to use. It had everything you needed to summon a demon. He walked over to the center, and dug a hole out to put the box in before burying it back. He stood up and looked around, waiting for the demon to appear. It had yet to show, and he started getting impatient.

“Show your face you bitch!” Roman yelled, anger bubbling from himself as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“Oh, such a mouth,” a gravelly voice said behind him. Roman whipped around to see a boy about his age standing there. He wore a ragged black cloak, tears here and there, some patched with purple, others left untouched, and his hood lay over his head. He had deathly pale skin and darkness under his eyes, from what Roman hadn’t a clue. His eyes turned from a normal, bright blue to completely black, except for a bit of color. Not the normal red that crossroad demons had, but a sharp purple. Eyes Roman has never seen in a demon before. Not a normal look for anyone, much less a crossroads demon. The demon smiled. “You’d better watch your tongue, what would your brother think?”

“You’re not a crossroads demon, are you?” Roman asked quietly.

“Someone get the man a prize,” the demon laughed, eyes shifting back to normal in a blink. “No, I’m not. But I do have a deal for you, one you might appreciate, considering.”

“I already know what you want, and I don’t care anymore. Just-” Roman looked away, clenching his jaw. “Just bring him back,” he said, barely a whisper.

“I will, as long as you agree to the terms,” the demon said.

“My soul?” Roman turned back to the demon.

“Oh, no Roman, far from it,” the demon said. He started to circling Roman, studying him, watching him. Circling him like a shark ready to strike. “See, we’ve all heard stories about you and your little baby brother, and now an angel tossed from heaven. How sweet it is. And, of course, your codependency brought you straight to me as soon as little Patty cake left the building,” the demon sneered. Roman, for once in his life, said nothing. “Although, I, for one, am honored to be in your presence,” the demon backed up from Roman. He cocked his head. “I haven’t been let in a very long time.”

“I’ve been let out of my cage by the Big Man himself. Well, not dear old Luci, he’s still locked up in his bird cage. Someone else. They said it’s a waste to have your pretty pretty face burn over and over in hell.”

“Well then what do you want?” Roman snapped.

“Well, not really my favorite choice, but I need an invitation,” the demon said. “I know, not really the built-up climax you were hoping for. I’m to stay by your side, bound to you.”

“What? Why?” Roman asked in pure confusion.

“Reasons I do not have to disclose with you,” the demon snapped. “But should you really care? Do you want your brother back or not!?” Roman stared the demon dead in the eye. “So? What’s it gonna be?”

There was a beat of silence. Roman stared at the demon, voice in his head yelling at him with ‘yes’s and ‘no’s, until one of the sides won. Roman grabbed the demon and pulled him into a kiss. They embraced in hatred. Cliché and horrible, but it happened. After a moment, they pulled apart.

“The deal is sealed,” the demon said.


End file.
